This patent application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/704,785 filed Aug. 2, 2005; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/704,786 filed Aug. 2, 2005; U.S. provisional Patent Application No. 60/704,787 filed Aug. 2, 2005; each sequentially entitled as: “Vehicle Parking Security System-Unique Characteristics Database Stored”; “Vehicle Parking Security System-Vehicle Characteristics Tied to Parking Ticket/Tag”; and “Vehicle Parking Security System-Vehicle Signature Tied to Parking Ticket/Tag”. The Graphs or Tables, the method of use, the advantages and additional characteristics and the functionality of the three (3) U.S. Provisional Patent Applications are included herein and as referenced thereto. The original concept of “vehicle” is expanded herein to include applications for any “mobile entity” when suitably adapted to said applications.
Throughout this disclosure, the following applies:
a) secure, securing, secured or securable also connotes control, controlling, controlled or controllable and/or protect, protecting, protected or protectable where/as applicable and/or appropriate;
b) vehicle connotes any mobile entity including one moved by another vehicle such as a cargo container, skid, trailer, et. al.;
c) mobile entity connotes any/all transportables whether self-powered vehicles such as autos or trucks or transported by auxiliary means/methods such at transporting trailers, cargo containers, cartons, skids/pallets, et. al.; and